Secret Love
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are secret lovers who just can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Separation proves difficult for them during the Christmas feast making them sneak off to meet, but what happens when one of them gets followed. Are they about to get caught?


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a Christmas story for MerthurDreamer. And is therefore dedicated to him. I hope you like what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

_**Summary: Arthur and Merlin are secret lovers who just can't seem to keep their hands off each other. separation proves difficult for them during the Christmas feast making them sneak off to meet, but what happens when one of them gets followed. Are they about to get caught?**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Merlin shivered and pulled his jacket across him even more. "You cold Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and saw Gwaine looking at him. "Very. All of you knights are alright. You have on all of your armour and cloaks." Merlin turned when he felt warmth at his words, he saw Arthur throwing his own cloak around his shoulders. "Can't have you freezing to death. A good manservant is hard to come by. Idiot."

The other knights laughed and set about tying their horses to a tree, none of them seeing the heated look Arthur gave Merlin. "If we were alone I would use other ways to keep you warm." the Prince whispered. Smirking at the sorcerer before joining his knights.

Merlin had made a fire and cooked all of the knights some stew and was currently warming his hands in front of the fire. He hated going on patrol this close to Christmas, the weather made it worse.

"Hey Merlin? Any more of that stew?" Arthur called over.

Turning to face Arthur, Merlin made the mistake of moving his hands and caught the tip of his finger in the fire. "Ah!"

Merlin shook his hand and stood up. "I will have to get you some more when I have sorted my finger out." he said as he hurried past Arthur. "Why what have you done?"

"Caught my hand in the fire when I turned at your question."

"Ouch." Gwaine winced as he stood up. "I will go and see if he is alright."

"No Gwaine. I will go. It is my fault he turned."

Arthur left his knights talking among themselves and made his way over to the lake to see Merlin and saw his lover holding his right wrist with his left hand as his right hand was in the cold water. Saying nothing, Arthur made his way over and sat on the bank beside the brunet and took hold of his right wrist and brought his hand up and out of the water, blowing across the cool hand with his warm breath and examined the slightly burned finger. "I'm sorry."

"It was my fault Arthur. I shouldn't have moved my hands."

"No I shouldn't have shouted you with your hands being so close to the fire. Sitting that far from you I didn't realise they were as close." Keeping his eyes on Merlin, Arthur raised Merlin's hand up to his face, letting go of the hand and just holding the finger with two of his and guided it to his mouth, sucking gently on the digit before pulling it out and kissing the tip.

"Arthur." Merlin moaned, biting his bottom lip.

"Yes Merlin?"

"We can't. Not here."

"I know."

"Then why-"

"I can't help it. You must have done something to me with your magic as I want to be touching you all the time, whenever you are near me I want to touch you and when you are not I am thinking about you, where I can touch you, stroke your pleasure spots." Arthur said huskily, licking the shell of Merlin's ear before kissing the lobe. "I hate that I can't have you until the morning after the Christmas feast tomorrow night. I don't think I can last that long."

"We are going to have to." Merlin replied, panting under what Arthur was doing to him.

Arthur pulled back, making Merlin moan in protest. "Wait until everyone is asleep tonight and meet me back here."

Merlin nodded and stole a quick kiss. "Okay."

* * *

Merlin waited until he knew the knights were asleep before getting up, he looked over to Arthur's makeshift bed and found it empty, smiling, Merlin as quietly as he could, headed towards the lake to meet Arthur, wanting to get there as quick as he could, yearning for Arthur's touch, his lips, his cock.

When Merlin reached the lake he looked around and frowned. Where was he? "Arthur?" Merlin whispered as he leaned against a tree with his right hand as he looked around.

A hand grabbed his arm and spun him around, pushing him back against a tree and before he could register what was happening, lips where on his, a tongue thrusting into his mouth, a body pressed up against his.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped between kisses, biting his lip to stop him from moaning aloud when he saw Arthur drop to his knees and undo his breeches.

"Mine." Arthur growled as he took Merlin's cock in hand and guided it into his mouth.

"Oh fuck Arthur." Merlin moaned, his head going back as his fingers buried into those golden locks.

Arthur pulled his mouth away and kissed and licked the tip of the brunets cock, licking away all the precum before moving his head forwards, burying his face in Merlin's pubic hair, breathing deeply, inhaling his scent. "Oh fuck Merlin." Arthur moaned as he started to suck on Merlin's balls, his hands moving up the back of the sorcerer's legs, grabbing his arse cheeks and squeezing them as he pulled the cheeks apart and slipped a finger inside. "Gods Merlin what is it about you that makes me want you all the time." he breathed as he took the sorcerers cock in his mouth again.

His finger getting faster as he started to suck harder, he gave Merlin the signal to fuck his mouth and Merlin looked down at Arthur as he started to fuck the blond's mouth, his thrusts getting faster to match the, now, two fingers that were fucking him.

All too soon Merlin lost it and came, spilling all he had down the Princes throat. Arthur pulled away and licked Merlin clean and did his breeches back up before dropping back onto the forest floor, propping himself up on his elbows, smirking at a still panting Merlin.

"Now it's my turn." Merlin dropped to his knees and was about to undo Arthur's breeches when...

"Arthur? Merlin?"

Merlin gasped and looked at his Prince. "Gwaine."

"Fucking cock blocker." Arthur snapped as he stood up. "Play along."

"Show me where this intruder is then Merlin." he said clearly as he picked up his sword from the forest floor.

"I don't know Arthur. I said I heard him not saw him."

"You mean you woke me up because you thought you saw -"

"Arthur? Merlin?"

Both men turned. "Gwaine. Is all alright?" Arthur asked.

"I think so. I woke up and saw you both gone so came to look."

"Well Merlin said he thought he saw someone."

"I told you Arthur I didn't see. I heard someone."

"Could have been me mate. I often mumble in my sleep."

"So it was you Gwaine." Arthur gave Merlin a light tap at the back of his head. "Idiot."

"Why am I? I said I heard someone and Gwaine just proved it was him."

"Yes but you woke me and got me searching for nothing. Let's all get some sleep."

When Gwaine turned around and headed back to camp, as if reading each other's minds, both Merlin and Arthur reached to each other with their hand and squeezed each other's cocks through their breeches before following Gwaine.

* * *

It was the Christmas feast and Arthur's eyes never left Merlin as he made his way around the room, pouring drinks for people, laughing with most of the knights. Whenever Merlin looked over he tried his hardest to look away as Arthur tended to eat his food with his fingers and then lick the tips of his fingers whilst staring lustfully at Merlin

Merlin watched, transfixed as those fingers disappeared into that gorgeous mouth, imagining what that tongue was doing to those fingers, wishing it was his cock instead. Arthur looked up at Merlin and saw how much he had suffered with his teasing and gave a slight nod of his head, silently telling Merlin to go to him.

Merlin walked over and filled Arthur's goblet. "It's killing me that I can only watch and not touch; meet me in the armoury after father's speech." Arthur whispered.

"Killing you? I was dying over there during your display."

Seeing someone make their way over to Arthur, Merlin turned his head and looked at Arthur, silently telling him that he would be waiting.

As soon as Uther had finished his speech about the Christmas feast Merlin couldn't get out of there quick enough.

* * *

He was sat on one of the many benches in the armoury, tapping his leg as it bounced on the ball of his foot whilst he waited for Arthur.

Arthur quietly opened the door and saw Merlin with his back to him and smiled at how Merlin was waiting impatiently for him. He quietly closed the door and walked over to him, placing his hands over his eyes. "Guess who."

Merlin grabbed the hands that covered his eyes and moved them away and turned around, his mouth crashing on to Arthur's, moaning when the blond held him tight and moved him across the armoury, around the back and out of sight.

"Now it is my turn." Merlin whispered as he dropped to his knees and freed Arthur's cock from his breeches, smiling before taking the hard length into his mouth. Moving his head back and forth and swallowing as much as Arthur as he could, Merlin reached up and cupped Arthur's balls in his hands and tugged gently, moaning when he felt Arthur's fingers thread through his hair as he began to thrust back and forth. "Oh fuck Merlin I'm close."

Merlin pulled back and looked up at Arthur. "Then cum, straight in my mouth. I want to drink all you can give."

Arthur thrust even more into Merlin's mouth and when the brunet squeezed his balls, Arthur came, spilling all he had down Merlin's throat.

Once he had got his breath back and was hard once more, Arthur lifted Merlin up and onto a barrel, Merlin used his magic and gasped when the cool air hit his cock. Merlin moved closer to the edge of the barrel so he was merely perched on it and slouched his back against the wall.

Leaning forward Arthur slotted his hips between Merlin's legs his cock sliding between Merlin's cheeks.

"Ar-Arthur." Merlin moaned. With another whispered word Arthur's hand was slick with lube and a finger was soon sliding inside stretching him as Arthur kissed his neck.

"God, Merlin, you're so tight." Arthur said and he pushed two fingers into Merlin. Drawing them out he slicked his cock and pushed inside after Merlin had hissed at him for more.

Merlin gripped the edges of the barrel and moaned when Arthur thrust into him, hard. "Oh fuck! Arthur." Merlin panted.

* * *

"You couldn't have done Gwaine." came Leon's voice as the door to the armoury opened.

Arthur froze for a moment and looked straight at Merlin who was looking back at him, he nodded his head and Arthur smiled as he continued his thrusts, Merlin biting his lip to keep quiet, both of them hoping the two knights didn't round the corner and see them both.

"I told you Leon I saw Arthur slip quietly from the hall and I was going to ask Merlin what is wrong with him but he has disappeared as well."

"Well Merlin left before Arthur did because I saw Merlin leave; mind you Merlin has been acting a bit unusual since that trip."

"Do you think he is not very well?" Gwaine asked.

"Probably and I bet Arthur has gone looking for him."

Merlin's head fell back against the wall and his eyes rolled up as he closed them in pleasure, his leg slipped from the barrel and knocked a helmet off a shelf.

Prince and servant froze and stared at each other in shock.

Leon and Gwaine made their way closer to the noise.

Arthur knowing he had to do something quick, picked Merlin up off the barrel and slowly moved them both around to the other side. "Merlin use your magic to make us invisible." Arthur urgently whispered.

"That takes a lot of power." Merlin whispered back.

"I believe you can do it." Arthur hastily replied as he thrust hard into his servant.

Merlin whispered and incantation and when Arthur saw his eyes glow gold he pushed Merlin hard against the wall, tightened his grip on the sorcerer's thighs and began pounding into the brunet.

"No one here," Leon said as he picked the helmet up and put it back.

"If Merlin isn't well he might be in his room. I wouldn't mind keeping him warm if you know what I mean."

"Gwaine do you think of nothing but sex?"

"Have you seen Merlin naked? I have and want more."

Leon laughed as he pushed the horny knight from the armoury, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door shut, Merlin used his magic to lock it and made them visible once more.

"When has Gwaine seen you naked?"

"I don't know. Probably when I was _-ah-_ bathing one time when hunting."

"He is going nowhere near you. Only I get to keep you warm. Only I get to make you come undone like this." Arthur said huskily as moved his hips back and forth more vigorously.

"Yes Arthur." Merlin panted as his grip on Arthur's shoulders got tighter. "Only you."

Arthur started to thrust wildly into Merlin, the thrill of Merlin's panting breaths puffing warm air across his neck. He needed to come and when Merlin clenched his muscles around his cock Arthur's orgasm rushed through him and Merlin's mouth was on his swallowing his gasps.

By the feel of Merlin's body tensing and the wetness through his shirt, Arthur knew that Merlin had come too. Arthur's spent cock sliding from Merlin as they slumped together.

"I meant it Merlin. I want Gwaine no where near you."

"I don't want him anywhere near me. There is only you for me Arthur." He used his magic to clean them both up and got their breeches back on.

"I tell you one thing Merlin, when I am King, no more of this hiding. We will be out in the open."

"I will count the days until then. Merry Christmas Arthur."

"Merry Christmas Merlin." Arthur replied, giving Merlin a slow and passionate kiss.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
